My Turn
by horsejumper88
Summary: Based off the Hunger Games: The 74th Hunger Games has begun. One male and one female from each of the twelve districts must fight to the death on live TV, but only one comes out. Erza Scarlet, a girl with natural survival instincts, replaces her younger sister in the games which puts her to the test. In the arena, she faces many challenges. One of those is love.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: It is I, Horsejumper88. I'm finally back after a year to continue doing what I love. I hope you enjoy this new story…** **Remember that constructive criticism is allowed.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Horsejumper88 presents…** _ **My Turn**_ **…**

 **Prologue**

The country of Fiore was once a nation of peace and prosperity… but that was only for the government. The people were starving and savaging for food, the way of life a tough one for everyone outside the Capital. And it is times like these when people want change - they want a revolt.

Seventy-Four years ago tomorrow, our first rebellion was held. Everyone around Fiore joined to take down the ruthless Capital and start a new era of peace, prosperity and happiness for all of us people. However, things turned sour for the citizens. The Capital sent in their elites - Peacekeepers, who almost eliminated every single man, women, and even child, who stood against the Capital. Weapons of destruction were used, causing death to spread around Fiore, stopping the rebellion.

The citizens lost, the Capital won.

Since that day, the Capital sent the remaining people alive into thirteen districts that spread across the country of Fiore, excluding the Capital were all the wealthy live in perfect happiness. These districts help the Capital survive, giving it what it needs and wants. District One makes the luxury items for the Capital, and is also one of the wealthiest districts; District Two, is the main district for masonry and one of the wealthiest districts. After the first two districts, the other eleven districts are the poorest. District Three produces all the technology for Fiore from computers to televisions; District Four provides the fish, and people who come from there are unbelievably strong; District Five provides the power; nuclear, solar, and electric. District Six provides the transportation to our great nation; District Seven provides the lumber for the Capital, and it has middle-class citizens; District Eight provides all the textiles for the Capital, helping them create their… interesting fashion; District Nine is Fiore's place for grain, producing many grains for our capital; District Ten provides all of our lovely cows to keep the people of Fiore strong; District Eleven is known for it's bountiful orchards of fruit tress, and even sizable farms - the agriculture district; District Twelve - my district - is for Coal Mining, and sadly, is the poorest of all the districts. Lastly, we have District Thirteen, the District that holds all of the nuclear weaponry and does some graphite mining as a minor, but that District is no more.

During the first rebellion, District Thirteen was destroyed by the Capital since they hold the nation's major weapons, and they were afraid they would use it on them; is was the major Military district of Fiore, providing the best soldiers for the Capital. Now it is said (by the Capital, of course) to be uninhabitable with the ruins still smoldered by the chemical bombs dropped on them all those years ago. Its just beyond my district, meaning if anyone were to escape from where I am from, we will be able to get there in a matter of days… that is if no one get's caught by the Peacekeepers first. Young and old have tried, but none were seen again.

From these twelve districts, two people are chosen (male and female) for a game no one wants to play… a game where kids fight to the death in an arena in the Capital of Fiore. There is twenty-four kids sent into the arena, and only _one_ comes out as a victor. This is called The Hunger Games, used as punishment for all the districts as a reminder for the rebellion we lost, sending our kids from the ages twelve to eighteen to kill each other off until one remains.

Which reminds me, the reaping (in every district when it is time for the annual Hunger Games, someone from the Capital who represents each district chooses the names at random to participate in the games) is tomorrow for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. I might as well get some hunting in before the reaping begins.

 **Remember to review, favor, and follow! Have a great day/night where ever you are. Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Hunting

**Authors note: Here is chapter two. I hope people are enjoying the story so far. I know it has been forever since I last updated and most of my followers have left, but I'm officially back. I'm ready to finish something that I started, ready to show all of you that I am something with writing. So, please enjoy. (:**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Part One**

 _ **The Time Before**_

 **Chapter One: Hunting**

The morning sun shone through the curtains in my small room, illuminating my whole entire body. My long, straight red hair falling around my head like a halo with my bangs spread out on the pillow. I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings and thought of today with the events that will follow. I sighed, thinking about who will be sent off to slaughter this year after the reaping, thinking if it will be someone I am close to… or worse, my little sister.

I stretched my arm out with the sun glowing against my fair skin as I felt the spot next to mine. Empty and I know the reason why. My little sister, Wendy, must have rushed over to my mother from the nightmares she gets every once in a while, but especially around this time. I peak over my bed's wooden board and saw what I expected. A small smile stretched onto my facial features when I saw my mother and sister cuddling together.

I silently got out of bed and quickly changed into my hunting clothes, strapping the holder for my throwing knives on my thigh. I put the rest of the straps around my figure, silently snapping them in place. I looked around my room and found my bow and arrow, neatly tucked away between my mirror dresser and drawer. I quickly grabbed them, silently moving around my house, trying to find the front door.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a faint _meow_ echo throughout my house. I turned my head and peered over my shoulder, and let out a sigh of relief. It was just Wendy's little white cat, Carla. I smiled a little and bent down so I can look at the cat a little better. She rubbed against my legs and I laughed a little, stroking the cats back as it purred in delight. Wendy found Carla one-day walking back from school, frightened by how malnourished she was. She and I nursed her back to help, along with Wendy's unbelievable skill with healing.

I picked up the cat and cradled her in my arms for a little, leaning my cheek against her tiny head. I scratched the back of her ears, thinking about how my mother didn't help at all with fixing Carla back up. My mother, Grandeeney (who Wendy took her last name from) Marvell, completely shut down after my father (whom I got the last name "Scarlet" from since I got his features) was killed in a mining shaft accident. It was me who started to take care of my family here in District Twelve. I was twelve at the time and it happened right after my first reaping; Wendy was young at the time, who just had an idea of the horrors we all face in this country, Fiore.

I heard a yawn come from my mother's room and gently set down Carla, who just stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes, the same color eyes as my father and I. I rubbed her head one more time before I snuck out the door.

In the street of the mining district, I saw people already out and going straight to work. Some were lying down on the ground, mainly the old, looking for something to eat. Their skinny bodies hidden behind all the baggy clothing. Some gave me warm smiles with their eyes filled with warmth since I share some of the game I kill with them on a good hunting day. Mostly the men were around the village, preparing everything for the reaping later today. Once in a while, I would see a little child who was helping their parents around the house and tiny town square; some were already all dressed up for the reaping. The law from the Capital is that every human in every district must dress up for the reaping since it's a time for "celebration" and "honor". It's barbaric and pathetic.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the white uniform of a Peacekeeper and quickly hid behind a tree. My heart raced against my rib cage as I peered over to the right side, my long hair flowing as I moved. The Peacekeeper turned around and started talking to an old man, and I didn't appear very good. Using this as my signal, I quietly dashed towards a gap between two small wooden houses, stopping to check my back to see if anyone noticed.

What I do all the time is illegal, and could get me a one-way ticket to my fate. No one is allowed outside district boarders, but I have to break the rules to do what I love. I have to do this to provide food for my family and people who will bargain with me and help people who are close to death.

I left the two houses behind me, a little shaken that I almost had a death sentence. But I stayed strong when I got near the boarder of District Twelve. Large twelve-foot polls were about seven feet away from each other with barbwire every two feet away from the other strip of barbwire. I breathed in and out, focusing on the area around me even though barely anyone comes this way, but you can never be too sure. I looked to my right and left, behind and in front of me, making sure there are no cameras around this part. As I suspected, nobody was coming this way and I squeezed my self between two barbwire strips, making sure I don't leave any tracks afterwards. Thankfully there is no camera, too.

That's when I jogged into the deep green and brown wilderness, trees surrounding me everywhere I walked. My left hand gripped my bow tightly as I walked around, checking the soil to see if anything big or small passed this way. I listened to the world around me, feeling myself at peace; the feeling I love more than anything, besides my comrades and family. My brown eyes scanned the woods around me and I looked for anything to shoot.

 _Whoosh!_

I quickly turned my head to my right, my hair flying in the wind as I bent down behind a log. I smiled a little when I heard the sound of birds flying in the sky, and a whole lot of them as well. I scanned the ground with my hands, feeling for something that'll be useful. I stopped over something hard and smooth, lifting it up gently. I moved my arm back as I breathed in easily. In one quick movement, I threw the rock hard against a tree and saw all the birds start flying in the air. In one quick movement, I was able to shot one of the birds down and got ready to shot another bird when I saw another arrow fly through the air, getting another one. I turned my bow and arrow towards the other person, getting in my fighting stance since it could be one of the Peacekeepers.

The person held up their hands in surrender, their bare upper body exposing the muscular fair skin. I recognized who it is, and smiled softly.

"You started me," I said to one of my closest friends, Gray Fullbuster.

"If I was a Peacekeeper, you would already be dead, Erza Scarlet," Gray said back to me with a grin, his dark blue eyes and spiky black hair shinning as he walked right into the sun light. I took his words into account, however, since he is one hundred percent true.

"You're right, but there is no need for formalities. We are friends," My strong voice said, stuffing my arrow back into its case and gripping my bow tightly in my hand. "But I must say, seeing you here is relieving," I quickly added.

Gray has been through rough times in his life so far. His father, Silver Fullbuster, passed away in the same mining accident as my father. It was here in the woods we met after hearing the news of our fathers, and the two of us became friends after and shared our hunting skills with each other since our fathers both taught us. We've been hunting together since. The following year during the reaping, both of us were thirteen, his older brother Lyon was fifteen (who also hunts with us sometimes), and his older sister Ur was seventeen when she was selected for the Hunger Games. It broke the Fullbuster family's heart when she left, and I am at least grateful that I said my goodbyes to her before she left. Ur was amazing during the games; didn't kill anybody and made it until there were only three of them left - she survived that far by pure luck and knowledge. Everyone thought we would have our first female victor here at Twelve, but we were dead wrong. Ur was killed by a male tribute from District One by a sword through the heart, but she didn't go down without a struggle. Gray, Lyon and I spent time in the woods after that day, mourning over her death.

The two of us picked up our kills and continued to wonder through the woods, looking for any game to kill. In that time, we nailed a few more birds and squirrels. We split up our kills equally, so we can get some money flowing for our families and some food, too. After that, the two of us sat down on a fallen tree that was rotting away, looking up at the sky as the clouds went by in a comfortable silence. Gray was looking off into the woods around us and as I gazed into his eyes, they seemed to be farther off, so deep in thought.

"Gray, is everything okay?" I asked, lightly punching his shoulder. But apparently I punched too hard and he almost flew off the log.

He rubbed his shoulder and glared at me, mumbling a few things before looking back at the ground, still deep in thought. "I was just wondering something - something that is so possible that I can even feel it,"

"Well, what is it?" I demanded, my voice sounding a little too strict.

Again, he glared at me but his look softened. "We could always run away, find somewhere else to go. We can make, just the two of us," I was stunned by what he said.

I looked at him closely, reading his every facial feature and his eyes, looking for any signs of a sarcastic joke. The only thing is, he wasn't joking at all… Gray was absolutely serious. I tore my eyes away from his as I pushed back a strand of my red hair behind my ear, looking deeply at the grass blowing in the gentle breeze.

"You know I can't go through with that, Gray," I finally said after a few minutes of thinking everything through. "I can't risk any chances with the Peacekeepers and Capital. My family needs me, and if I leave, you and I both know my mother won't do anything to keep Wendy safe and healthy. You also have your mother and brother to take care of," I explained to him, but in reality I loved the idea, and he knew this.

Gray and I have a chance of making it if we really did run away from District Twelve.

"Erza-" Gray was about to say something when the wind around started to become wild, and the sun was covered by something, casting a shadow.

Gray and I looked above us through the treetops and saw something as a signal, which we should leave the safety of the woods. A hovercraft, which is used to transport Peacekeepers, was heading towards our district. We both shot up from the log, grabbing our game and bolting away from our spot. Gray made sure he covered me with his slightly taller build as we dashed through the woods, and I looked around us to make sure no one could see us out here.

When the barbwire fence came in our sight, we stopped at the forest line behind a tree of our own. We said our goodbyes to each other as we crossed the boarders, and I jogged back to my home since all the Peacekeepers were doing the final touches for the reaping. I started to walk normally when my house came into sight, and I started to feel myself relax.

Looks like trading the game would have to wait until after the reaping is over.

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story, and I hope I kept the characters, you know, in character. Please review, follow, and favorite.** **Remember that contrastive criticism is allowed.** **Excuse all of my spelling and grammar mistakes throughout the chapter.**

 **Have a great day or night wherever you are!**


	3. The Reaping

**Authors note: Welcome back everybody! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Now, let's continue with Erza Scarlet's brave story.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter Two: The Reaping**

My hand just grasped the door handle when the door flew right open, pushing my arm harshly away from the door, which caused me to cringe from the pain for a few seconds. Tiny fair arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I hugged my little sister right after, smoothing out her straight, royal blue hair. I bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, hoping it will calm her nerves down. I could feel her body shaking harshly from the hug.

Today is Wendy's first reaping since she is finally twelve. I understand how she is feeling; I was the same during my first reaping.

Wendy Marvell looked up at me with scared light brown eyes as we walked back into our house, walking into the kitchen to see Grandeeney washing dishes with Carla on the counter. My mother's long royal blue hair was flowing down her back in gentle waves, a single braid going through the middle all the way down. She turned around to share a small smile, her light brown eyes showing fear - fear for us, her children since we are both in the reaping.

I put down my game on our kitchen table and gently smiled at my mother. "Hunting went well today," I informed her.

Grandeeney just smiled while she nodded once. She turned her attention right to Wendy, who was getting out the utensils to start skinning and gutting the animals. I turned my attention to the clock on top of the food pantry. One more hour until we are suppose to head to the town square.

"Little Dragon," I called Wendy by her nickname, and she looked right at me. "It's time to start getting ready. Remember what I told you, we have to look nice for the reaping."

Wendy nervously nodded her head and ran towards the bathroom. Not long after, I heard the bath water running.

It didn't take us long to get bathed and our hair done for today; Wendy with her hair in two high pigtails and her bangs framing her face perfectly, and me with my hair in a high ponytail, my bangs framing my face. I helped Wendy put on her favorite lavender dress with short sleeves, a simple yet elegant rose pattern in the chest area, and the dress stopping right above her knees. I matched her with black ballet shoes, making her look her complete best. I just sported a pastel green dress that's strapless and plain, but went to my mid-thigh. I just put on my sandals to finish the outfit.

"You girls ready to go?" Grandeeney asked us peeking in through the door.

"Almost," I replied, adding the finishing touches to Wendy's outfit.

I gently put a silver chain around my little sister's neck, the same necklace I wore for my first reaping. After I clipped it on, she gently touched the metal and started shaking a little. I rubbed her back as we got up and we walked to our mother, who was watching the people walk to the square with their families.

"Now we're ready." I concluded.

Grandeeney and I started to walk towards the door, but when we noticed someone was missing, we turned around to see Wendy hugging Carla, whimpering as she did so.

"Wendy!" I exclaimed making her jump at my booming voice. "If we're late, the Peacekeepers are sure to punish all of us!"

She squeaked while accidentally dropping Carla, who just ran away and into Grandeeney's bedroom. Wendy jogged up to us, grabbing my left hand with her right hand. We left the house right away, slamming the door behind us as we rushed to catch up with everyone else heading towards the square.

As we got closer, Wendy started to come closer to my side and I moved so my arm was around her shoulders, squeezing it every so often to make sure she knows that it'll be all right. That's when the Peacekeepers directed our mother away from us, forcefully pushing her towards the crowd where the adults and older teens were who weren't reaped. The Peacekeepers pointed towards the seven lines, two different sections, one for boys and one for girls. I just nodded my head, not even bothering to smile right at them as we walked past them. I swear I heard the click of their guns as we walked towards the group of kids.

"Erza…" Wendy whimpered, clinging on to me, as we got closer.

"Wendy, look at me," I demanded, getting down to her height. She looked me right in my eyes, tears threatening to fall from hers, but I made sure that I stayed strong and confident so she knows everything will be fine. The only thing is, I'm not even positive myself… "They are just going to prick your finger - it'll only hurt for a second, I promise. Then after that, get in line with your age group," I gently took her head into my hands and leaned it towards me, kissing her lightly on top of her head. "I love you, my Little Dragon. Stay strong." How I said it wasn't loving but more as a demand, which she nodded her head in understanding.

The two of us went our separate ways and I looked over my shoulder at her as Wendy marched towards the twelve-year-old girls, not even shaking one bit.

That's my girl.

As I got in line with the seventeen-year-old girls, I looked to make sure Wendy was doing okay. She walked right up to the Peacekeeper, stuck out her pointer finger, and got pricked by the needle. I could see from here that she cringed, but she got it back together as they scanned the blood and saw that it was indeed Wendy Marvell. The Peacekeeper gently smiled at her as he stamped it on a piece of paper. He gently directed her to the line horizontally lining up in the way back of the square, but they were still in front of the adults. She was lucky to have a nice soldier from the Capital; you don't see that often.

"Next!" My Peacekeeper demanded, roughly grabbing my wrist and pulling it towards him, causing me to almost stumble over.

I looked at him from behind my eyelashes giving him my death glare, making him shrink back a little. I stood up a little straighter; my shoulders square, feet apart and my back straight. My height covered the sun a little, making it hard for him to prick my finger. I could see him getting frustrated, trying to see where the exact spot on my finger he should be pricking. This amused me a little, seeing how someone from the Capital is struggling for once in his life. When he finally found the spot, he jabbed the needle into my finger roughly, making it bleed more than it was suppose to. He grinned at this, scanned it, and mashed my finger against the paper, causing a large blood splatter. I felt myself start bubbling with anger, trying to hold myself back from punching this man's face in.

When he scanned my blood again, he directed me towards my line, which was the second line in the front. They always put the older tributes in the front and work their way back to the twelve year olds. My guess is that they want the younger ones to suffer the most from the suspension than the older ones, but this year I have a feeling that it is true. As I walked away from the man, he glared over his shoulder at me and I felt his eyes burning into my back, but I deliberately ignored him, not giving him the satisfaction he deserves.

I got on line next to a seventeen year old who is in my class and the two of us shared knowing looks. Her eyes were fearful while mine were filled with anticipation. Not from going into the games but from seeing who will be chosen this year, and I was looking forward to walking away with Wendy and putting today behind us.

I looked over at the boys and saw Gray standing with the seventeen year old boys, giving me a concerned glace. Although, just like mine, his face held a hard glare.

"You okay?" He mouthed to me, which I nodded my head yes to.

We both nodded at each other, and started to look around at everyone, recognizing some faces and seeing unfamiliar faces, too. Some faces were not here when they were supposed to be and I could only hope for the best for them. I moved my neck so I could look past everyone else to search for my little sister in the twelve-year-old line. Luckily, I saw Wendy standing next to a friend of hers, the two of them talking in hushed whispers. Seeing this made my glare slowly ease a little. I started to scan the adults and saw Grandeeney standing with Gray and Lyon's mother Mika, Lyon by her side. Lyon's black eyes searched the boys section, frantically looking for his younger brother Gray, not that I don't blame him. When he caught my eye, he nodded towards me. I nodded my head back to him, turning away right after.

The whole crowd went silent as we heard the doors open to the big building by the train tracks, the building, which belongs to our Mayor, and the same building, which holds the tributes until they are ready to go on the train. Behind the building was two train tracks; one for the Capital train, one for our district's train that brings the coal to the capital. _District 12_ it has written on it with pure white paint.

Everyone directed their attention to the young woman who stepped on the freshly layed stage, walking up to the microphone with eight-inch purple heels. From the looks on everyone's faces, no one recognized her, including myself. _Who is she?_ I thought. She wore an elegant purple dress that flowed in the wind as she walked. Her very long, wavy blond hair was pulled in a high ponytail, cascading down her back with her bangs framing her face. She actually had descent looking makeup on, which made her different from our last District Twelve escort. Her blue eyes stood out the most as she looked at the crowd in front of her, a small smile placed on her pink glossed lips. There was also a beautiful red rose in her hair, which complemented her beautifully. She was certainly something different from the Capital.

Gray and I looked at each other simultaneously, sharing a secret message with each other through our eyes. _This lady has to be dumb like the last one_.

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted us, receiving no words or sounds back from anyone; just glares and blank stares. "I'm your new escort Jenny Realight, and I would love to say Happy Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games," Her voice was a little too bubbly for my liking, and I turned towards Gray, whom rolled his eyes. "Now a message from our wonderful, brilliant President Hades," She announced while moving to the side of the stage, looking up at the white screen that slowly dropped in front of the Mayor's building.

Like every single year, they show us the Fiore Propaganda Film that no one cares about, but we would never say it aloud unless you want a bullet in your skull.

Heroic music was blasted from the speakers, first showing athletes and victors throughout the ages from the Hunger Games. Then they moved onto the war pictures. "War, such a terrible time. Widows… Orphans, even motherless children… This was all caused by the uprising in our land we love to call Fiore," President Hades' is who narrates this Propaganda; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. "The whole country rebelled against the land which fed them, loved them… and even protected them. It was brother against brother until nothing remained… And then came a well-earned peace, hard fought, but it was surely won. A people rose up from the ashes that coated our land, and then a new era was born,

"But this freedom had a cost when the traitors were finally defeated. We, the government that loves you -" _If they truly loved us no one would have to go through the Hunger Games, and starve it_ s _people_. I thought angrily. They started showing victors looking happy with trophies again, and even showed them practicing with weapons with gigantic smiles on their faces. "- swore as a nation to _never_ know this treason again _._ Andso it was declared that each year, the twelve districts of Fiore would offer up one young boy and one young girl, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The only victor would be bathed in riches, and would serve as a reminder of our _generosity_ and our forgiveness,

"This is how we remember the past. This is how we safeguard our futures." And so it ended and the white screen started to roll back up as Jenny entered the center of the stage once more with a way too happy smile on her perfect face.

"' _This is how we remember the past. This is how we safeguard our futures_ '," Jenny repeated, speaking it like our President did and knowing line from line. "Isn't that just wonderful?" She exclaimed while clapping.

No one answered, and I gave Gray an un-amused look. He nodded his head in understanding. The two of us were making sarcastic remarks by mouthing it to each other, chuckling every so often when a Peacekeeper wasn't looking. After another sarcastic remark from Gray, the two of us looked right back at Jenny, who directed a couple of Peacekeepers to grab two large bowls filled with papers almost to the top. Those bowls held all of our names, ready to be picked so we could go into the Hunger Games and die a terrible fate. I looked back at my mother, Mika, Lyon, and lastly to Wendy. I inwardly prayed that no one I love's name will be picked.

"Now, we shall choose this years tributes!" Jenny exclaimed. "For proper manners, let's start with our lovely ladies," She said, sticking her hand into the bowl on the right.

This is it. Our female tribute for this year. I stayed strong, my face in a hard mask that way I don't look weak if anything were to happen, but on the inside my heart was beating incredibly fast - so fast that I think it will pop out of my chest at any given moment. I would be lying if I told someone I am not nervous. I looked towards Gray and he looked towards me, both of us sharing a nervous look with a hard mask. At least I found little comfort in that.

Jenny moved her hand around the female bowl a couple of times, causing the suspense to skyrocket in the hearts of the people in District Twelve. She then stopped on the far left side of the bowl, something that is different from our last escort. The last escort always went for the middle and the unlucky girl would walk up to the stage crying hysterically.

She grabbed a tiny sheet of folded up paper; my heart sped up to an incredible rate, almost heart attack fast. She started to take the sheet of paper out of the bowl and it was out before I could blink; it felt like time was slowing down and speeding back up just to torture everyone here. She undid the glue that holds the folded paper together, and I swear I could hear the _pop!_ of it from all the way back here. She brought the paper up to her face, read over the name, and put her glossed lips right near the microphone getting ready to speak.

"Wendy Marvell." Is the name Jenny Realight read from the paper.

My whole world went crashing down, my entire heart stopped beating in my chest as it was filled with horror. My mouth fell open a little, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I couldn't breath - it was like my lungs stopped working. I looked towards Gray and saw him staring at the ground with large eyes, horror written all over his facial features. I looked towards Mika and Lyon, both having faces that screamed terror and sorrow. My mother, however, was as still as a statue, horror, sorrow, fear, every bad emotion in the book was swimming through her facial features and eyes. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

I looked over my shoulder towards Wendy and saw how afraid she looked. But she knew what she has to do: she started to walk towards the gap between the males and females, and started to walk down the gap towards the stage. The Peacekeeper quickly walked up behind her and wrapped their hands around her elbows, dragging her faster towards the stage.

I couldn't let this happen to Wendy, my Little Dragon. If she goes into that arena… I don't even want to think of it. That's when I became determined.

I started to move towards the gap, pushing people harshly to the side and making them fall over on top of one another. I heard the Peacekeepers start marching towards me, but I didn't care. I didn't care if people thought I was going insane - all I wanted was to save my little sister.

"Wendy!" I called out to her, making her stop and turn around to face me with wide eyes. "WENDY!" I called out louder this time as the Peacekeepers started to hurdle around me, dragging me back. "Let me _go_!" I had to do this, there is no other way. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" My voice boomed across all of District Twelve.

Everyone turned to stare at me with large eyes, probably thinking how mad I was for volunteering for such a game. I stood tall and proud, my fists clenched to my side as the Peacekeepers grabbed my arms and started to take my towards the stage instead of Wendy, who look horrified with the thought of me going into that killing game.

"NO! ERZA!" Wendy cried out, running towards me.

I looked over my shoulder at her as she ran towards me, but there was a flash of familiar black hair and a bare upper body. And the next thing I knew, Gray threw Wendy over his shoulder while whispering an apology to the Peacekeepers. He looked over his shoulder at me as Wendy screamed, cried and kicked as he moved towards our families.

The Peacekeepers brought me to the stairs of the stage, and I quickly walked up the wooden steps, stopping right at the top as I stared down at Jenny. The escort held open a hand for me to take and I just stared at it for a few moments before taking it. She gently squeezed my hand as she led me right next to her where the girl's bowl was, and looked over the entire population of my district.

"Everyone, this is our volunteer!" Jenny introduced me, putting a hand on my shoulder farthest away from her. "She isn't just any volunteer, however, she is District Twelve's very _first_ volunteer,"

I just looked out at the crowd, my face unreadable as I did so. My eyes landed right on Grandeeney, who was shedding a few tears as she looked at me upon the stage. Wendy was crying her eyes out with Gray's arm around her shoulders, who looks beyond angry with this whole situation. Lyon and Mika looked beyond shocked, and I saw some tears falling from Mrs. Fullbuster's eyes.

"What's your name, dear?" Jenny asked, drawing my attention to those close to me to her own blue eyes. She gently put the microphone next to my lips, patiently waiting for my name.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet…" I whispered into the tiny machine, hearing my voice echo throughout the district.

"And if I bet anything, that cute little girl _had_ to be your sister, correct?" She asked another question.

"Yes…" I whispered.

My eyes looked around a little bit before settling on the wooden stage, fear going through my veins as I started to shake a little.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Erza Scarlet!" Jenny informed everyone clapping her own hands, but nobody did.

They all looked up at me and slowly stared to raise their right arms in the air, sticking up their pointer finger and sticking their thumb out, too. Their knuckles were facing me. In that moment I felt gratitude and thankful for seeing everyone here supporting me, giving us our signature farewell sign.

"And now, for our handsome gentlemen," Jenny announced, going towards the bowl on the left.

Looking at the boys section, I saw all of them get a little tense; still not sure what to do with what just went down. They all watched Jenny move her hand around their bowl and finally pick up a piece of paper from the middle. Just like with Wendy's piece of paper, she undid the glue holding it together - and this time I definitely heard the _pop!_ \- and read over the name on the sheet of paper.

"Jellal Fernandes!" She called out the boy's name.

My eyes found this 'Jellal Fernandes' when the boys all turned to look right at him. I recognized him right away - he is a boy from my class and is the baker's son. His some-what long blue hair made him stand out in the line of seventeen year olds, not to mention his red tattoo above and under his right eye; his eyes were brown in color, his skin fair but a tiny bit darker than mine. As he was dragged to the stage by the Peacekeepers, I was able to see the muscle he has under his best clothing and his height gave him an intimidating look. As Jellal walked up the stage, I saw his fists clenched at his side and his head held high, but the fear and shock was so clear in his eyes that you could see it miles away.

Jenny gently grabbed his arms and pulled him next to the boy's bowl and he stared at the crowd in front of him. Our escort smiled brightly at the crowd, a hand on each of our shoulders. Then Jellal and I just stared out into the crowd, looking at everyone's faces for the last time.

"Here they are, the tributes for District Twelve!" Jenny announced, and once again, clapped her hands. She looked at the two of us afterwards and took a stop backwards, a smile still evident on her features. "Shake hands you two," She gently told us with excitement in her voice.

I turned to look at Jellal but then the craziest thing happened in a split second when I looked into his brown eyes. A flashback. It happened a couple of years ago, when I hadn't eaten anything in days. It was wintertime and snow was falling down for a long time. Hunting was hard and money was hard to get. I turned down food to make sure my mother and sister ate to keep going; they were this districts healers, people counted on them. I was leaning against a tree, my head beyond dizzy and I couldn't even see straight. I was also freezing, shaking so bad that I could barely walk in the first place; I was slowly dying. I slowly slid onto the ground, looking at the bakery not far from me, and that's when I saw Jellal. He just stared at me with a concerned look in his eyes; he was wearing his baking outfit - he must've been making something when he saw me. The blue haired boy walked inside and came back out a few minutes later with a piece of burnt bread. His mother came out not even a second later and started to beat him. "Throw it to the pigs!" she screamed at him before turning around and walking back inside. However, Jellal didn't do what his mother wanted him to do. He turned towards me with the bread in his hands, and I just stared at him, trying to focus on what he was planning on doing. Then next thing I knew, the piece of bread landed on my lap and Jellal gently smiled at me before walking inside.

And in a split second, I was back at the reaping, looking into the eyes of the boy who saved my life a couple of years ago… The boy who is going to kill me or I kill him. Our hands grasped together and we shook, not taking our eyes off each other doing so. Then we released our hands and faced the crowd once more.

"Wonderful! Happy Hunger Games… and may the odds ever be in your favor!" Jenny announced after we shook hands.

She turned us around and led us to the mayor's building with the Peacekeepers not too far behind us.

"Now, you'll see the people you love before going on the train," Jenny told us, letting us know what was going to happen. "And then, you'll meet the only victor of District Twelve, your mentor."

The doors closed behind us as we entered the building.

All I could think was that it was my turn now for the Hunger Games, my turn to represent District Twelve, my turn to die in the games.

 **Another chapter has been finished, and yes. When the members of District Twelve raised their arms, they gave Erza the Fairy Tail hand sign, if you know which one I am talking about; the one during the Fantasia Parade. I would like to apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes missed in this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone knows someone or wants to draw a cover photo for this Fanfiction, please Private Message (PM) me ASAP (As Soon As Possible). Thank you!**

 **Have a good day/night.**


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Authors Note: We are getting closer and closer to getting the tributes to the Capital aren't we? Excited to meet the other tributes soon?**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye**

The Peacekeepers shoved me into a large room with the walls painted in gold and red. I stumbled forward a few feet and looked back at the people in the white uniforms. Anger and distress filled me as I charged at them. They quickly closed the door and I ran straight into it, my whole body slamming on to the door, causing it to rattle a little. I banged on the door with my fists and left marks on the chestnut colored door. This was unfair.

Letting out a sigh I turned around to look at the room I was thrown in to and saw a red loveseat; not the red my color hair is, but the red of freshly spilled blood on a battle field. The carpet also had red and gold with a single wooden table in the middle of it. I took everything in, starting to feel more distressed and I wasn't even in the games yet.

I walked over to the loveseat and gently sat down, leaning my back against the cushion. I will admit that the furniture is quite comfy.

"You have five minutes with each visitor, Miss Scarlet," The voice of a Peacekeeper said through the door, and I turned my head in the direction of the wooden door.

In came Gray and Lyon, but not their mother. I could only imagine how heartbroken Mika must be. I stood right up and threw my arms around Gray's neck as he rushed over to me, and I hugged Lyon after him, ruffling his spiky white hair.

"Erza, you got this," Lyon informed me, looking me dead in the eyes. "Like my sister Ur, you have a great chance of winning. Prove to them how strong you are!" He was pep talking me, but even I knew he had some doubts. There is always someone who is stronger, faster and smarter than you.

Gray grabbed my shoulders and turned my body to face his, looking me dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face, his eyes burning into mine; determination swimming in them with a touch of worry.

"You're stronger than most of those people in the arena. You _have_ to prove yourself - _you have to_!" Gray said trying to sound cool and collected, but unlike his brother Lyon, he had full faith in me. "You know how to hunt, you know how to use knives and a bow, and you know how to survive. You have that to your advantage," His grip on my shoulders tightened with each word her spoke. I saw a glisten of something wet in his eyes and I felt myself start to become sad at seeing tears. The last time Gray ever cried was when Ur was killed during the games.

"Gray, Lyon," I said to both of them, making them look me right in the eyes, tears glistening in both of their's. I gripped one of their shoulders with a killer grip. "Please take care of yourselves and my family. You know my mother - she barely is taking care of us now. Keep Wendy safe and fed, please promise me this!" I demanded of them, almost shouting at them.

"I promise," Lyon said looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded my thanks towards him.

I turned towards Gray, who was searching my face like he was looking for something.

"Gray," I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Please…"

He nodded his head multiple times. "Erza, I-"

Gray was cut off by a Peacekeeper walking into the room, who grabbed the brothers by their shoulders and dragged them out of the room I was in. I waved at the two of them one last time, watching them leave the threshold of my room. That was most likely the last time I will ever see Lyon and Gray again.

I grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it over my shoulder, running my fingers through it, hoping to find some comfort. I started to collect my breathing, wanting to look strong for whoever comes in next. At least the Capital was - sort of - nice enough to let us say our final farewells to the people we care about.

The door opened up again and I saw a good friend of mine from school, the girl I take with me hunting once in a while. The daughter of the Mayor Jude Heartfilia and his wife Layla, Lucy Heartfilia.

I looked into Lucy's large, chocolate brown eyes as she ran over to me, her arms spread wide open. I got up and hugged the seventeen year old right back, my hand gripping her straight blond hair that goes right passed her shoulders. I felt her tears on my back as I let go of the hug, looking right into her eyes. I gave her shoulders a little squeeze, reassuring her.

"Lucy, if anything goes wrong, please watch over everyone I care about," I asked of her. "You have the power to do something, so use it," I demanded, thinking about all the things that could happen after I am gone.

"I will, Erza, but before I leave to go back to my family, I wanted to give you this," Lucy said, gently taking something out of her shirt's pocket. It was an insignia - the Heartfilia's insignia which they call 'Fairy Tail'. "My mother gave this to me during my first reaping for luck. I want you to have it - for luck. You're an amazing girl and friend; I don't want to see you get killed. And if you do get killed, you'll at least have this with you, something that represents home… Also friends and family," Lucy started to cry a little as she opened up my right hand and put the metal necklace in it, slowly closing it afterwards.

"Lucy…" I whispered with my voice quivering. "I can't thank you enough…" I tried keeping myself together, but after this I let a few tears go down my cheeks.

She patted my shoulder and brought me into a hug one last time, which I hugged her back again.

"Goodbye, Erza." Lucy whispered in my ear as the Peacekeeper came right in, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

I could only stare after her, more tears flowing down my face as the door closed behind her. I fell back onto the couch and covered my mouth with my left hand, staring down at the Fairy Tail insignia she gave me. I moved it around a couple of times, taking in every angle of it. It truly was a beautiful necklace. Opening up the chain of the necklace, I gently put it over my head and moved my hair out of the way as it settled on my neck. I touched it with my right hand, and I felt more tears falling down my cheeks.

The door opened up again and I looked up to see who will be visiting me this time. I quickly got up and rushed over to my family, scooping Wendy up in my arms and hugging her close. As I gently sat my Little Dragon down, I looked up at my mom who rushed over to me and embraced me tightly, not wanting to let go. I hugged her right back, trying so desperately to not listen to the wails of Wendy and the sniffling of Grandeeney. I kept back my tears as Wendy embraced both of us, and I put an arm around her.

I backed away from my mother but kept a firm grip on Wendy, who had her face in my waist as she cried. I gripped Grandeeney's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You _have_ to stay strong if I die in the arena, you _can't_ shut down again," I ordered and watched her nod her head firmly, understanding exactly what I was saying. "Wendy is going to need your support through all of this. You have to be there for her," My voice was strict and firm and more demanding then it has been in a long time. "Gray and Lyon will try and help with whatever you need," I informed her, watching her nod at everything I told her. I searched her eyes and found what I was looking for: agreement and a ton of understanding. "Thank you and I love you, Mom," I kissed her forehead before she started to back away from me with tears after tears flowing down her cheeks.

I moved Wendy and I over to the loveseat. I gently touched her shoulder with my hand, making her look right up at me with blurry, tear filled eyes. I gently kissed her forehead and touched both of her cheeks.

"Wendy, stay safe and make sure Mom gets everything done around the house," I asked of her, looking her in the eyes. When I saw her nod her head a couple of time, I brought her into a hug, gently encasing her into my arms, and I knew exactly why I volunteered. After the embrace, I put my hand over her heart and felt it beating, making me think of something to say. "Please know that where ever you are, what you are doing, how old you get, I will always be by your side and watching over you. Your older sister will always love you, my Little Dragon." With that, Wendy burst into a new wave of tears, gripping onto me.

"Promise me that you'll win, Erza!" Wendy wailed, gripping on to me tighter.

"I promise." I answered her in a determined voice. I will try to keep that promise.

That's when the door opened up and Peacekeepers walked right in. One grabbed Grandeeney by her shoulders and started to direct her out of the room, but her eyes stayed glued to me and I softly smiled at her one last time. Wind started to blow into the room making my hair move around a little. The next Peacekeeper lifted Wendy off the loveseat and pulled her off of me.

"Erza!" Wendy cried, reaching her arms out towards me. "No!"

The Peacekeeper put her on his shoulder gently; I gave her a soft smile and a thumbs up, wanting her to have my last image to be confident and loving towards her, not sad and despairing. The man walked out of the room with her screaming, shutting the door gently behind them.

That's when I broke down into tears; my body racked with every sob and my wailing echoing throughout the room as I thought about not seeing my family and friends again, how much pain this will all put them through. But I made my choice and I will go through with it, even though it _will_ kill me in the end.

By the time Jenny came over to my room with Jellal right behind her, I stopped crying and my face wasn't red anymore. I stood up when she greeted me and stormed right out of the room, almost knocking her over when I went to stand next to our male tribute.

"Well, it's time to go!" She sang as she started to walk away from the room I was in.

Jellal and I followed after her, glancing at each other for a quick second before looking in front of us.

It is time to go.

 **Well, that's all folks. Just a short chapter with some goodbyes. I'm not the best at writing anything sad, so this probably isn't at all sad in any way shape or form. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes I make.**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone knows someone or wants to draw a cover photo for this Fanfiction, please PM (Private Message) me ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!**

 **Have a good day and/or night where ever you are.**


	5. The Train

**Authors Note: We are still moving along with the story, and we have a way to go. We are getting a step closer to the games and to the Capital. Enjoy.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter Four: The Train**

It was complete silence as we walked to the door that would lead us to our train. Our footsteps echoed off the walls as we walked down the straight hallway. Peacekeepers were on both sides of the wall, to make sure Jellal or I don't run away right before getting on the train. Which you would hope no one does 'cause you'll get shot right on the spot, but that may be a better fate then being stuffed right into the arena.

Jenny opened the door and stepped aside for us, ushering us outside to the back platform. In the back of the building was a large white train floating above the tracks, its black windows a foot apart with each twelve passenger cars, and inside those eleven cars were the kids who we're going to face the games.

"Come now," Jenny ushered, putting a hand on each of our backs and giving us a gentle push forward. "In here," She guided us right to a large white door that blended in with the train.

It slid open with a clicking noise, setting into place and waiting for us to walk in. Jellal walked in first, me next with Jenny following close behind. After a few seconds of being on the train, the door closed itself and I felt a little movement going forward. Looking out the window, I saw District Twelve start to go by slowly at first, but faster as the seconds ticked by. Jellal and I shared a look.

"Come sit down. You're going to meet your mentor soon," The model-looking woman sang. Her thin frame squeezed between Jellal and I, moving quick on her eight inch heels.

The walls were a beautiful royal blue, reminding me of my Little Dragon's hair color. The corners were rounded with dark wooden sides that had pretty designs going throughout the whole thing. We passed bedrooms and a few bathrooms, and soon we came to a living room and dining room area of the cart. All the furniture was fancy looking, all plump and plush in top condition. The dinning room set was a dark wood and covered with different types of food and fine china. A fancy red cloth was layed out under everything.

Sitting at the table with a glass of alcohol in his hand was none other than District Twelve's only victor, Gildarts Clive, who looked to be around forty years old. I looked him over, taking in his appearance, trying to analyze him if anything were to pop up. He was tall and muscular with orange hair slicked back to his shoulders, and he has a stubbly beard. His skin was olive toned and his black eyes looked over at Jellal and I, a toothy grin showing up on his facial features. Then I realized he was doing the same thing I was doing to him: he was looking over the two of us, trying to see if we have any talent what so ever.

"So," Gildarts finally spoke up, leaning back on his chair with his grin still on his lips. "These are this years tributes? I can't wait to see what you two have in store for all of Fiore to see, if there is anything to see that is. Maybe they'll be like the other tributes and not listen to anything I have to say, and die in the games. Hmm, which one will it be?" He was thinking out loud to himself, and hearing those words of doubt started to get on my nerves.

"Manors are important, Gildarts," Jenny snapped at him, walking over to the table and sitting down on a chair. "Mainly to these kids going into the games,"

Gildarts just shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his drink. "Well, let me get one thing clear. On the two day ride to the Capital, I'll give you any advice you need to survive, but only if you ask," He folded his arms over his chest, finishing his cup of alcohol before pouring himself another.

I just stood there and glared at him, not happy with anything so far with our mentor. His cheeks were a bright red which means he was drinking alcohol while we were at the reaping, and got himself drunk. I really started to think that this guy isn't for real and wondered how he survived the Hunger Games he was in.

Jellal just raised his eyebrows as we both watched Gildarts down his cup of alcohol in under thirty seconds. Our mentor slammed his cup onto the table, shattering it all over the expensive piece of wood and leaned over his chair, throwing up whatever was in his stomach. My eyes widened at this and I started to feel bad for him; I shouldn't have been that quick to judge.

"Don't do that! Do you know how much money that floor cost the Capital?" Jenny scolded, reading a fashion magazine.

Hearing Jenny angered me a little. This man here - Gildarts Clive - survived a killing game and since then has mentored kids from our District, and basically watched each of them die, people he probably got attached to.

I watched the forty year old man in his seat, swaying and barely keeping himself up.

"Hey Erza, want to put him to bed while I clean up the mess?" Jellal asked me, and I stared at him stunned. I just heard him speak for the first time and heard how deep his voice is, and noticed how much it fit his physique.

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed, and walked over to Gildarts, who was already getting ready to pass out any second.

As Jellal got everything he needed to clean up the mess the old man made, I threw one of his arms around my shoulders, lifting him out of the chair with ease. I slowly started to walk over to the bedrooms, glancing over at Gildarts to see how he was doing. He looked impressed that I could carry his weight, but also looked like he was keeping back something and I certainly didn't want to know what.

Balancing his weight onto mine, I was able to open his bedroom door and lead him over to the bed with no spillage coming from his mouth. Gently lowering him to the bed, I got out some additional blankets from the closet on the far left, throwing it over him so he could rest more easily.

Leaving the room I glanced one last time at him and saw him fast asleep. Shutting the lights off, I closed the door behind me and walked back over to where Jenny and Jellal were. Jenny was still reading her magazine and marking off any page that interested her, and Jellal was just finishing cleaning up the shattered glass.

"Here, let me help you with that," I offered, quickly walking up to him and picking up the additional pieces he missed.

Jellal looked up at me and smiled, showing his white teeth. I slightly smiled at him back, brushing off the little pieces of glass.

"That was brave of you - what you did for your sister, I mean," Jellal spoke up, looking at me with some type of emotion I had trouble identifying. Respect? No, that couldn't be it. Hope? Well, that's hard to find at the moment.

"Thank you." After that, there was no more words shared, just glances and watching the scenery pass us by.

Jenny stretched her arms and back with a groan, standing up quickly afterwards. She smiled at the two of us, her beyond perfect teeth glowing when the light hit it.

"You two might want to get some rest. Tomorrow around noon we will arrive at the Capital. This train _is_ going two hundred Miles Per Hour," She informed us, already starting to head to the bedrooms. "Tomorrow when Gildarts is more of… himself, ask him questions. He'll answer them then." She advised us walking right into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Jellal and I just stood there staring after her. We looked out the window and saw that night has already begun.

"Maybe she is right," Jellal agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow," He smiled at me one last time before going into one of the other bedrooms, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Yeah, good night…" I whispered back, but I was already too late.

I looked out the window one more time before going to the only room left, shutting the door behind me.

My eyes opened up and I started to panic when I saw the unfamiliar room, my hands gripping the bed sheets and my eyes looking around frantically.

Then it dawned on me that I was in a train going to the Capital to compete in the Hunger Games; I volunteered for my little sister, Wendy, and left the safety of my home in District Twelve.

I leaned forward on my elbows and looked at my dress on the mirror dresser all folded up neatly, just like I left it last night. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked around the room for any type of closet. Finding one, I opened it up to see nothing was in it that I could wear. Well, I should of thought of that when I just fell asleep in my underwear and bra.

Footsteps started to echo outside my door until they stopped, the person quickly knocked on my door.

"We'll be in the Capital in about an hour. Come on out soon when you're ready, Erza!" Jenny called through the door, her heels clicking away right after the quick FYI.

I quickly changed right back into my dress and left my room, walking down the short hallway into the living room/dining room to see Jellal and Gildarts already chatting away, most likely tips for the games. Jenny was shuffling around the room, making everything neat while eating a slice of toast with jelly on it.

I just stood there and watched them chat and eat, not sure how I should approach the group of people. That's when Jellal turned his head and nodded towards me with a smile, motioning for me to come join them. I quickly joined them at the table, getting a slice of toast and glass of water, watching Gildarts pour himself some heavy liqueur.

"You're just in time, Erza," Jellal piped up, leaning against the table. "Gildarts was just giving some great tips on how to survive the games," Gildarts just nodded his head towards me as a greeting.

"Like I was saying before Erza joined us, a good way to get killed is if you're lighting a fire. The smoke and light gives away your position," Gildarts explained to Jellal, completely ignoring that I joined them at the table. "Now with finding shelter, go for a cave somewhere far away from the rest of the tributes. This'll keep you alive longer, but of course, that is if you don't die first," Gildarts still continued talking to Jellal, ignoring my existence while grinning and drinking. He knew he was ignoring me - he was purposely ignoring me.

"How do you know where to find a cave?" I asked him, wiping his smirk right off his face. Jellal looked between me and him, feeling the tension.

I don't even know what I did to this guy. Was he testing me?

"Be a doll and pass the rest of the vodka," Gildarts asked me, drinking the last of his alcohol.

"How do you know where to find a cave?" I asked him again, pushing the vodka farther away from him. Doing this caught Jenny's attention.

"Give me the alcohol and you'll get your answer," Gildarts turned and looked at me, giving me a serious look as he spoke.

When I didn't do anything at all, he started to reach over the table to where I pushed his vodka away, which irked him beyond belief. Jellal started to sense the bad aura around me and pushed back his chair slightly. I guessed from him that he wasn't a coward, but he must have heard of my temper before. Just as Gildarts had the tips of his fingers touching the bottle, in one quick movement I got my knife in my hand and stabbed the table between his pointer finger and thumb. The knife went about half an inch into the table, causing Jenny to freak out. Jellal just sat there stunned and Gildarts looked shell-shocked, causing his hand to slowly back away from the beverage.

"That is mahogany!" Jenny gasped.

For a split second Gildarts looked victorious but it soon faded away, replaced by a cocky grin. So he _was_ testing me.

"You want to know how to stay alive, Erza?" He asked me, facing me completely. He grabbed the knife and tore it out of the table, causing Jenny to gasp even more; Jellal just stared between our mentor and myself. "You get people to like you," He explained, and I gave him a confused look. "Not expecting that? Here, let me explain it to you clearer: when you are in the middle of the games and you're starving, or freezing, or seriously injured, a knife and matches and medicine could mean life and death," Jellal was paying close attention, and I just sat there stunned. "You get these things from _sponsors_ , and to get sponsors, you need to get people to like you. And at this moment, you're off to a bad start." He finished while taking a piece of bread and biting into it, giving me an annoyed look.

The two of us had a stare off when Jellal suddenly got up from his seat and looked out the window, looking around at the area we are at.

"I think we're here," He whispered, motioning for me to come up and join him.

I stood right up and walked to his side, looking out the window with him. As I started to feel the train slowing down, I saw tall buildings that reach the sky with water in front of them going down in a water fall. From the top right corner of the window I saw the train turn slightly to the left and on the left of the city was a thick, tall lush green forest.

Then in a split second it was covered by a cement tunnel with lights flickering as we passed them. I started to feel uneasy, and I looked towards Jellal as he stared at every light that we passed. I walked away and sat back down in my seat, looking at Gildarts with wide eyes.

The tunnel soon came to an end and the sound of millions of voices erupted out of no where, so loud that you would think they're right in the room with you. I started to look out all the windows. The people outside were cheering for our districts, clapping and whistling. I stood up a little from my seat and was taken back by what I saw.

People had different color hair in all of these whacky styles with loads of makeup on that didn't even match their skin. They wore all of these whacky clothes that went out five feet to making them suck in their stomachs. Their animals were painted all of these different colors and have their fur in the weirdest styles, as well. Peacekeepers were everywhere I looked. Seeing all of this made me think that people from my district were normal, and I slowly sat down with wide eyes, watching Jellal wave at everyone as the train went past them; he even had a little grin. His grin got bigger when the people started to wave back at him.

It was like they are living in a different reality - no, they _are_ living in a different reality.

Gildarts chuckled a little bit, buttering a piece of toast and plopping it into his mouth like he was expecting this reaction from me.

"Welcome to the Capital, Miss Scarlet," Gildarts introduced. "And I would start doing what Mr. Fernandes is doing - he's got the right idea," He picked up the knife I almost stabbed him with, and sat it down on my plate gently. "You're going to need this."

He patted my shoulder as he continued to eat the food around him, and still drank his alcohol.

 **We've finally arrived at the Capital. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes made in this chapter.**

 **IMPORTANT: If anyone wants to draw or knows someone who would like to do a cover photo for this story, please message me ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!**

 **Have a good day or night where ever you are!**


	6. The Tribute Parade

**Authors Note: Welcome back to the story.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter Five: The Tribute Parade**

Jellal, Gildarts, Jenny, and I exited the train after a person announced we can unload. It was most likely for the other tributes leaving the train since the Capital doesn't want us seeing our competition just yet. As we stepped off the train, the crowd started to go wild with reaching out trying to touch us and everything you can think of to get closer to us. People were cheering for our District with their colored faces smiling wide. Peacekeepers kept them back from us making it hard for them to get to us. Behind us were three Peacekeepers with their guns loaded and slightly pointed towards us. Jenny was leading us with a large smile on her face and a bounce in her steps; her hips were swaying as she waved to the people of the Capital. Gildarts stayed between Jellal and I, brushing his shoulders against ours with every other step he took; he kept looking forward as he walked, clearly not liking where he was at the moment.

Jenny lead us to a car with Peacekeepers in front of it, and as we all piled in, they looked at us from the mirrors and drove away from the train station. At a fast speed we went through the Capital's streets and blocks, seeing more people dressed the same with the ridiculous amount of makeup on their faces. The car slowed to a stop and we exited as they swiftly drove away.

Jellal and I looked at the large building that goes over about twelve stories, all glass windows glistening as the sunlight gently caressed them - a spec of dirt was not seen anywhere.

"Come, come!" Jenny ushered, making us have to speed walk up the flight of concrete stairs leading into the building, and lead us through the self-opening glass doors.

The inside looked like a palace fit for kings of old and new with everything being expensive and the highest quality. People in red cloaks walked around with cleaning materials and food.

"Avoxes," Gildarts whispered into Jellal's and my ear, making us look at him from the corner of our eyes. "People who had their tongues cut out as a punishment for something they did wrong, especially for being a rebel. They usually serve the Capital," He explained to us, and I felt bad for all the people walking around that can't talk or do anything else.

Jenny stopped us when we reached two elevators, turning to face us with a small smile. "This is where we all split up to get ready and dressed by our stylists for certain events here before the games," She informed us while using small hand motions. "Now times wasting, we'll see you at the Tribute Parade!"

Avoxes rushed over to us and placed a gentle hand on our shoulders, leading Jellal to the right and me to the left elevators. When I turned around to see who else was coming in, Avoxes lead Gildarts and Jenny somewhere to the left; no one else entered. The elevator's door shut and started to go up, the sudden motion surprising me as I looked around. Above the elevator was red numbers informing us which floor we are on. We just hit twelve when the doors opened up again with a chime, and the Avoxes lead me through a small hallway that brought us through what looks like a living area with all the chairs and televisions around, and not far from that was an eating area. By the living area was a set of stairs that probably went to the rooms. As I looked up, I saw Jellal on the other side of the room, looking at me with curious eyes. I turned my head away and continued walking.

The Avoxes stopped at a door and quietly opened it up to a large room with a hospital-looking bed, bathtub and shower combined, and a large changing area. There were also couches around the room in bright colors that popped against the grey floor and walls. This must be where they prepare the tributes for everything from chariots to - if I remember correctly - interviews.

The two Avoxes bowed and left me standing in the room for a few seconds before a team of people came in with boxes in their arms and hands. _They must be the stylists._ I thought to myself. A man shut the door harshly and shoved a hospital dress towards me, which I caught with ease.

"Change before we get you ready for Hibiki." He ordered me, an I-think-I'm-higher-than-you tone, and who is this 'Hibiki'?

I did what I was told (while keeping back my temper) and walked back over to them, and the two girls helped me lay down on the bed while the male prepared for something hot, almost wax looking. I finally got the hint when he started to wax and peel all the hair off my legs and other areas, causing me to bite my tongue to stop from whimpering in pain. I flinched every time he ripped the wax off my body, and he soon moved to my eyebrows, shaping them so they made my eyes wider and bigger than what they appear. The two girls then moved me over to the shower, giving me certain things I'll need for it and explained what each thing is for. Absorbing the information, I did everything they told me and actually enjoyed the smell of everything.

When they heard the shower go off, they quickly came running back and I looked at them weirdly as they handed me a towel to cover myself. Soon after, the male stylist jogged over and dried my face and the exposed parts of my body as the females dried my hair and ran a brush through it. The male started to apply makeup all over my face and the girls started to put my hair in braids on both sides of my head, putting it in a braid-bun on the back of my head; I could feel them doing so. After the male finished with my makeup, he got out a mirror and let me hold it so I could see myself. He added a foundation that matched my skin tone and even put on the right color and amount of blush on my cheeks, making my natural beauty stand out. He made the mascara bring out my long eyelashes, the eyeliner in a thin line across the lash line, making my eyes pop more. To top it off, he added red, orange and yellow eye shadow in a smoky look. All in all, I will admit I look great.

As I handed the male back the mirror while politely telling everyone thanks, the door opened up and a man who looks to be around twenty walked right into the room with an outfit on one of his arms. He was dressed casually but elegantly, and it dawned on me that he was my main stylist, this "Hibiki" guy. He was a handsome man, too, with a slim build and average height for males. He has stylish but messy blonde hair framing his face perfectly, and I swear I heard the girls sigh dreamily when he walked right into the room. His fair skin tone was creamy and he only sported a thin line of black eyeliner, bringing out his onyx looking eyes that shinned. As the team of three left, he bid them a farewell with a silky voice and then turned to look at me. He took in my body type as I stood up, nodding to himself.

"This outfit will certainly suit you, Miss Erza Scarlet. What you did was a courageous thing to do for your sister," The man said as he walked up to me, holding out a hand. "I'm your stylist, Hibiki Lates, and I'm here to make you look your best," He explained as I took his hand, and we shook. He rested his other hand on top of his other and mine. "Unlike the other stylists that do what the Capital wants, I express my thoughts and feelings through the outfits, which is _not_ what the Capital wants," I nodded my hand, starting to respect this man in front of me who is not afraid to do what he wants.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you," I genuinely said with a soft smile.

"Now, let's get started before we run out of time." Hibiki said unwrapping a beautiful black jumpsuit.

With the remaining time we had, he was able to put the jumpsuit on perfectly; it fit my curves everywhere perfectly, basically fitting my body just right. There were feathers on the shoulders and sides of the pants, making it stand out perfectly. He put me in some black high heels to complete it, which it did. I started to panic when he took the necklace Lucy gave me back at home, but he shushed me reassuringly.

"You'll get this back at the right time, I promise," Hibiki said putting a hand on my shoulder. He walked around me to my back and zipped up the jump suit.

He walked in front of me again, snapping his fingers with an accomplished look. "Perfect. You look beautiful. Let's go to the chariots, shall we?" He asked, holding out his right arm towards me.

I just slightly smiled at his flirtatious tactics, but I still wrapped my left arm around his, and we walked right out in the room.

We took the elevator down to the bottom floor where we met up with Jellal, Gildarts, and Jenny once more. Jenny's eyes lit up when she saw me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You look wonderful, Erza," She complemented.

Gildarts just nodded with a grin, and I knew he liked it without expressing words. Jellal looked dumbstruck as he looked at me, and I must say he cleaned up nicely, too. He had the same type of jumpsuit on as well, but more baggy down by his calves and army type boots. His blue hair was slicked back and he wore very little foundation, blush and light grey eye shadow.

"You look good," I complemented him, trying to defuse the awkwardness.

"Thanks. You do, too." Jellal complimented back.

A bell rung out and we were soon in a car on our way towards where the Tribute Parades take place - the Capital's main political building where business is talked and decided for Fiore. As we walked over to the area with the chariots and saw the other twenty-two tributes by their chariots and stylists, all getting their final touchups. Looking around more, the chariots were large and black with gold paintings all around the sides and rims, leading the chariots are large, big black muscle horses with clean legs and gentle faces connected to thick necks; they were stunning.

Jenny and Gildarts lead us to District Twelve's chariot while Hibiki left to go get some things for the final touches for our outfits. Jellal was talking with the two adults as I walked over to the horses and stroked their faces and thick necks. One rested it's head on my chest; it's breathing easy and calm, but why wouldn't they? From the looks of it they get treated well here in the Capital.

Hibiki came back with a lighter in his hand, twirling it in the air and easily catching it with one hand. He walked over to Jellal and motioned for me to join him, which I did after giving the horse's once last pat on the neck.

"Since the whole idea for the Tribute Parade is to show what the District's main work is, I decided to do something with burning coal for District Twelve," Hibiki explained to the both of us with Jenny and Gildarts listening in, too. "This is real fire, but these suits I designed are especially for protection, so you _won't_ get burned," He explained everything to us, letting us know everything will be okay. Hibiki turned to face me, getting ready to light the lighter. "Erza, are you afraid?"

I looked at Hibiki right in the eyes, determination swimming inside them with the same amount going through my veins. I was ready to show the Capital what they will be facing.

"No." I answered firmly, making my stylist smile a little with a nod.

Hibiki turned to Jellal. "Are you afraid, Jellal?"

Jellal looked at Hibiki for a few moments before shaking his head no, and Hibiki smiled at him. A bell rung in the area all of us tributes and adults where, signaling us that the parade will begin very soon. Tributes started to load right into the chariots; boys on the left and girls on the right. Hibiki nodded towards us, quickly igniting a flame with the lighter as the other chariots started to line up in order from one to twelve. Jellal and I boarded ours, and Hibiki put the little flame on our suits, igniting it with the flames growing each second.

"Knock their socks off." Gildarts told us while backing up so he was between Jenny and Hibiki.

Jellal and I started nodded our heads towards our mentor. I heard the cheers of the thousands of people from the Capital to get a glance of what we look like. The sounds of drums and people signing the Fiore national anthem fill the area with sound, overpowering the voices of the Capital. Our horses trotted forward to enter the line with the others, and soon the sound of trumpets blasting blasted my eardrums with its pitched noise. And that's when it all began.

The chariots started moving forward with the horses lifting their legs high in the air and moving at a fast trot, each keeping the same amount of space with each chariot. The crowd cheered louder when the first four Districts came out with the tributes waving at everyone, looking proud or horrified to be where they were. The other chariots exited where we were, and soon enough, it was our turn to head out to show the world who was representing District Twelve.

The second we came out with our flames blazing behind us, the crowd got even louder than before, all taking photos with some type of device and blowing kisses at us. People were jumping up and down with joy and whistling at ear piercing pitches. Different types of roses started to fly around us, landing in the chariot, on the horses, and some even getting us in the face. I looked around and saw multiple banners heading to the cul-de-sac where the President will give his annual speech. The weird part was about them, it showed our faces clearly on them, capturing every movement we make, and I could only stare in wonder and amazement that the Capital actually has something like that. But then again, they have the money for a lot of things.

Something warm grasped my hand and I looked down to see Jellal's right hand grasping my left. I gave him a bewildered look and pulled my hand away from his, looking at him weirdly.

"Erza, they'd love it." Jellal told me with his deep voice, and I hated to admit that he was right.

Nodding my head towards him, I put my hand into his and our fingers intertwined together. Giving each other one a nod, we lifted our intertwined hands into the air, raising them as high as we could to show we are proud to be representing our District. The crowd erupted in the loudest cheers this evening, some even standing on their seats and waving their arms high up in the air. More flowers - and even purses, hats, and so much more - were being thrown at us. From the corner of my right eye, I saw a little girl throw a beautiful red rose towards me and I reached out a grabbed it with the tip of my fingers, putting that hand also high in the air. I looked at the little girl again as we were being pulled and she had the biggest smile on her face with her eyes glowing. One of the big screens above where the government officials were located showed Jellal's and mine face as we smiled, looking proud. It was like we were the highlights of the Tribute Parade.

The twelve chariots arrived in the cul-de-sac, each a good distance apart from one another. As our chariot stopped the flames went out, and Jellal and I looked at each other before looking towards the podium where the President will give his short speech.

That's when our President, Hades, arrived for all of us to see - the same President who many years ago came up with the Hunger Games when he was younger after the first rebellion. He is a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back silver hair, revealing his forehead. His skin was paper white with very few wrinkles around his face, and his one green eye was dull while the other eye was covered by an eye patch. He also has a mustache and a long yet mildly thin and curly beard that goes down to his chest. Despite his age, he still looks like he was muscular.

President Hades looked over the people of the Capital as they all went quiet to hear what he has to say. Then he looked down at all of us tributes in our chariots, nodding to every single one of us as he looked us right in the eyes, lingering on mine for a few seconds before looking out towards his citizens. I thought it was a little rude that he didn't wave to anyone, showing nobody respect even towards the people who worship him like he was a god.

"Welcome. Welcome tributes," Hades' raspy yet strong voice boomed throughout the whole area we were in, all that power caused by a tiny microphone. Jellal and I just stared at him with out hands still grasped. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice," The people of the Capital cheered loudly as he spoke those words, but soon settled down to hear what else he has to say. That was when Jellal and I shared a look. "We wish you a happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." His speech finished and he walked away from the podium with his hands behind his back, leaving his people cheering as the horses started to turn around one by one and trotting back to the place we left a few minutes ago.

 **That's all for today folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE I: If anyone wants to draw or knows someone who would like to do a cover photo for this story, please message me ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE II: Like Fantasy and Adventure, especially with the amazing characters of** _ **"Fairy Tail"**_ **? Also, do you love** _ **"The Lord of the Rings"**_ **? Well, then you'll love my story "The Fellowship". Go check it out!**

 **Have a good day or night!**


	7. Evaluating the Tributes

**Authors Note: Welcome! Now we get to meet the tributes for the 74** **th** **Hunger Games. Well, only the ones who were introduced to us through Katniss. For example: Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Foxface, so on and so forth.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter Six: Evaluating the Tributes**

Our horses pulled us right up to Gildarts, Jenny, and Hibiki with Jellal and I unloading soon after. Jenny rushed over to us and hugged at both tight, obviously proud of how we acted. Gildarts sent us a thumbs up with a mischievous smirk, proud of us as well. Hibiki just walked away after telling us he'll meet us back in our apartment.

I looked around at the other tributes with their stylists fussing over them and locked eyes with a boy from either District One or District Two. His blue eyes held hostility with a determined gaze, looking deep into my eyes. His fair skin was radiating light from the sun, and from here I could tell he was thin but built; his height was a little over average. His platinum blond hair was spiked up in different directions with some strands of hair framing his face. What stood out to me the most was that he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat about to be devoured by a savage carnivore; I could only stare down at him as he started to smirk at me before turning around to talk with girl from his district. He looked extremely cocky and confident.

A hand was firmly placed on my shoulder and I looked at Gildarts. His eyes were staring at the boy, most likely evaluating him as he did to Jellal and me when we first got on the train. Our mentor nodded towards Jellal and then me, and we all walked right behind Jenny, who was somehow making great speed with the type of heels she has on. I still wonder how she does it.

When all of us arrived at the apartment, Jellal and I cleaned ourselves up in our rooms and met the group down at dinner. Seeing Hibiki sitting at the table made me calm down greatly, and I sat down next to him. The Avoxes served us food that you won't see in District Twelve; Jellal and I looked at each other with eyes wide with shock, not knowing if we should just stare or eat the food.

"Just dig in," Jenny slightly pushed. "You won't be having this food for long, anyway," She also added, and I felt a sudden dread go throughout my body, but I took her advice, anyway.

We all ate our food and listened to Jenny chat away about everything in the Capital, some things not so good and some things that made me envy the people here a little, but then I remembered the sight from the train and the envy just washed away.

"So," Gildarts spoke up while drinking his gin. "You'll be here in the Capital for a week, today being the first day, which is the Tribute Parade or showing the world who you are. You are going to train for five days and on the fifth day, you'll show the game makers what you are made of for a scoring," He explained as he poured himself another cup of alcohol.

"Scoring?" Jellal asked surprised.

"It's a TV show. The people of the capital will _love_ it. It also helps with sponsors," Gildarts reminded my fellow tribute. "Now back to what I was saying, on the last day you'll be interviewed by the Capital's top TV man. Then when the following day comes around, you both will be shipped into the arena," He watched our faces pale when he mentioned 'Shipped into the arena'. He sighed, and stood up, motioning for all of us to follow him.

I looked down at the cheesecake I didn't finish and then the group of people walking over to the large TV surrounded by large, fluffy couches. Shrugging my shoulder, I picked up the cheesecake with a fork and jogged to catch up with them, sitting down between Hibiki and Jellal, who both chuckled at the sight of me still eating my favorite dessert. Jenny was right beside Hibiki, sitting perfectly on the couch with her legs folded and her back straight, even her hands were folded properly on her lap. Gildarts walked up to the large TV in our room with a remote in his right hand. He clicked a button on the remote and the TV turned right on, showing all of us the tributes reaped from District One. The boy and the girl both looked around the same age, which is eighteen.

The male was tall and slim with tan skin. He looked over the crowd of people in his District with black eyes, which looked a little frightening even on a TV. His hair was all spiked up and maroon in color; he also sported with a malicious grin that had defined pointed canines. He was definitely confident with what he could do during the games. For some reason, he reminded me of a snake.

The female was a cocky looking one, with long wavy blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a sharp grey as she crossed her arms over her busty chest after flipping her hair; she already disgusted me. Her lips were painted red, which went with her pale skin. All together, she looked like a pretty face with no skill, but I shouldn't be that quick to judge. She _is_ from District One.

"This year from District One we have Cobra and Coordinator," Gildarts introduced to us, pointing to the tribute while saying their names. "Since they are from District One, they are favored a lot by the Capital and they usually win most of the games. At the age of five to eighteen, they're trained for these games - trained killers. And just with the looks of these two, you can tell they mean business," He informed us, looking at Coordinator up and down before nodding, making Jellal and I look at each other with raised eyebrows.

Gildarts clicked the remote and it brought us to the tributes of District Two. Next to the girl was the boy whom was staring me down earlier today at the chariots. He has the same expression he was giving me earlier today; cocky and confident with a look that told you 'I'm ready to kill everyone who comes in my way of winning'. He was ready to make his District proud. He looked to be around seventeen.

The girl next to him had a sadistic grin that was covered by a dark glossy lipstick, and she wore eye make up that made her green eyes pop. She was model looking; average height and busty, but she was toned from most likely working out. She has fair skin that popped out against her glossy, long black hair that was naturally straight; she had two side bangs that framed her face. Just like the boy next to her, she looked ready to go right into the games. She looked about eighteen years old.

"From District Two we have Sting Eucliffe and Minerva Orlando," Gildarts spoke up. "Like from District One, they tributes from this district are favored by the Capital and win the games almost every year. Also like District One, they are trained to be killers from age five to eighteen, being very lethal," He added, sounding bored repeating himself. Jellal and I absorbed the information given to us, knowing who to be careful of when we are in the arena. "Here's an interesting fact about the tributes from Districts One and Two: they always form an alliance with each other, which makes things even more deadly for the other tributes. And this is when I give you two some advice: to stay alive longer in the games you either prove yourself to them and join their alliance, or you try to avoid them at all costs. Fail to do both of those things, you get a one way ticket to your death," Then he clicked the button to show us the tributes from District Three.

As Gildarts showed us the tributes from Districts Three and Four, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep them closer to me as I payed attention to Gildarts. I snuck glances at Jellal and saw how focused he was with learning each tribute, and I wondered what was going through his head as he looked at the tributes this year. When he looked at me from the corner of his right eye, I turned away and continued to look at the board. While I was staring at Jellal for a few moments, we moved onto District Five.

District Five's male tribute didn't stand out towards me, but the female one was something different. She was pale and thin but she had a bust on her. She had the longest hair I have ever seen; it was a dark red that was tied in two braids going down her waist and tied behind her back. She had this weird grin on her face as she looked out into the crowd, almost like amusment but her bright red eyes showed a fear of the unknown of what will happen in the arena. Compared to the male tribute, she looked to be around average height. She looked to be eighteen.

"… and the female tribute is Flare Corona," Gildarts informed us as he looked at Flare's bust for a few seconds. Womanizer. "District Five can have either impressive tributes or not so impressive - there is no in-between. Most, however, die during… well, we'll get to that later," He grinned as he thought about what he was going to tell us, making Jellal and I look at him with curious eyes.

The two of us looked at each other as Gildarts clicked on the remote to go and tell us about the tributes from District Six; Jenny and Hibiki were silently talking to each other about things going on in the Capital and what to expect from this years games. I listened in a little but I knew I wasn't going to find anything interesting with what they're talking about.

As I zoned out, I noticed that we have reached District Eleven. The two tributes were up on the stage looking over their friends and family right after they shook hands. The male tribute was extremely tall with fair skin and a whole lot of muscle, especially in his upper body. His black hair was slicked back and tied in the back of his head with a white cloth covering it. His red eyes were small compared to the whites of his eyes, and he had weird spikes tattooed under them. He looked to be eighteen years old. When I remembered Sting's appearance and started to compare him to this tribute, I thought we have our strongest competitors in this year's game. If they were to have a show down, I wonder who will win.

The girl next to him looked to be fifteen years old. She had this bright pink hair tied in two short pigtails, spiking out at the end. Her eyes resembled the sky, so bright and comforting; they also held a childish look and energy, but she did not look pleased to be standing on top of that stage. Her skin is fair that is the same color as a porcelain doll. She was pretty, and for some reason she reminded me of my little sister back at home.

"These two kids are Bacchus Broh and Sherria Blendy," Our mentor introduced. "Another poor district in Fiore, but some reason they have strong competitors. There chances for winning the games are slim, though. So there is not much to be said," He exasperated from giving us every single name and more about the tributes. However, he turned to look at Bacchus and nodded to himself a few times. "Well, this one looks like he could win - very strongly built and has a fire in his eyes… Avoid him," He point out to us.

He took a sip from his glass and sat down next to Jellal as he stared both of us down. "What I want you two to do tomorrow is to hide your true talent until the fifth day, if necessary, try to make allies-" Gildarts stared into my eyes, and I glared right at him "-so your chances of surviving become greater," He stood up from the couch and stuff his left hand in his pocket. "But I suggest getting some rest for tomorrow. You're going to need it."

Gildarts walked away with the glass of alcohol still in his right hand, and ignored the Avoxes who wanted to help him with filling or taking away his cup. Hibiki just smiled at Jellal and I as he walked away, blowing a few kisses at the Avoxes who were turning red as he walked by. Jenny just hugged us and gave us kisses on both of our cheeks before heading up to her room with a jump in her step; how she was able to get up the stairs remains a mystery for me.

Jellal and I looked at each other for a few seconds before turning away, trying to do something as we were engulfed by an awkward silence. He tapped his fingers against the couches' armrest as one of his legs twitched, while I just played with my hair between my fingers, getting used to how soft and strong my hair felt for once.

"Well, uh, good luck tomorrow, Erza," Jellal finally spoke up, getting up from the couch to head to his room. I followed his actions and walked with him towards the stares.

"Thanks," I said, a small smile spreading on my lips. "You too," As he was starting to walk towards the stairs leading to his room, I grabbed his wrist, wanting to say something to him that might make him feel more welcoming towards me. "If you need any help tomorrow, come get me. I'll be glad to show you what I know…" I felt my face heat up as I let go of his wrist, and quickly turned around to go up my stairs.

"Thanks…" I heard his whisper as I dashed away from Jellal, almost running up the stairs.

When I returned to my large room with a full bed already ready for me to enter, I looked out the large window taking up a whole wall. I slowly approached the window and watched my reflection become a clear image in the glass. I looked down towards the Capital's streets and saw that there were a few people walking around, all dressed in bright colors making them pop out against the darkness of the night. I looked outward towards the forest that surrounds the large city on one side, and saw mountains in the distance with large trees growing on top of them, and the forests surrounding them looking full and peaceful.

I turned away and walked towards my bed, and sat down, feeling myself sink a little. I dismissed the thought of how many tributes most likely slept on this bed before being killed in the games. Besides the bed was a small Mahogany night stand with a small silver remote placed perfectly upon it. Picking it up, I clicked it and watched the window in front of me turn into a moving image of people walking and talking around the Capital. I quickly clicked it again with my forehead creasing, and saw the window change into a desert; cacti were everywhere and a dust bush blew by, smacking right into a tan rock. Animals were moving around in the heat of the sun, looking for something to scavenge. I clicked the remote a third time and saw it change (again) to a beautiful scenery of an ocean with waves rolling in peacefully, and going back out in an unchangeable rhythm. The sun was just setting, making it look even more beautiful. I could hear the gentle roar of the waves, which started to lull me to sleep. Again, I clicked the remote, and saw something that reminded me of home: a forest filled with luscious trees and wildlife with the sounds of nature echoing throughout my bedroom. Birds were flying in the pictures and deer moved gracefully along the forest floor. It reminded me of the times I spent in the forest with my father before he passed, and the many great times Gray and I hung out and hunted together, even enjoying some leisure time.

A feeling washed over me as I started to think about home, missing everything that was there: my family, friends and of course, the woods, my sanctuary. I missed seeing the elderly and talking with them about experiences they went through, including getting some great advice I'll keep for a long time. Thinking about all of that and more made me click the remote again. The window turned back to normal and I just gripped the side of the bed with my free hand.

I slammed the remote down on the nightstand and forcefully rolled myself into bed, trying to drift off without the thoughts that I'll never see anyone again.

 **That's it everyone. Sorry for this one being boring, but I figured this would be the best way to introduce the other characters who will be entering in the games. I feel like everyone is out of character, so please tell me what I should do to make them become more like themselves.**

 **HERE ARE THE OTHER TRIBUTES INTRODUCED:**

 **Marvel: Cobra**

 **Glimmer: Coordinator**

 **Cato: Sting Eucliffe**

 **Clove: Minerva Orlando**

 **Foxface: Flare Corona**

 **Thresh: Bacchus Broh**

 **Rue: Sherria Blendy**

 **I hope everyone fit's the rolls I've given them. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **I hope everyone has a fabulous day or night where ever you are. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes that have missed my eyesight.**


End file.
